Róża
by ArollaPine
Summary: Po przygodzie z Mrożownikiem Czarny Kot wręcza pewną różę Biedronce. Czy ktoś zastanawiał się kiedyś, co mogło wydarzyć się potem? Uwaga - spoilery :-)
1. Złamane serce

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem…

To były chyba pierwsze słowa, które Marinette wypowiedziała na głos od momentu niezwykłego pożegnania z Czarnym Kotem na balkonie sąsiadującym z jej własnym.

\- A co chciałabyś zrozumieć? – pisnęła cicho Tikki, krążąc wokół głowy swojej pani.

\- No… Wszystko… - Westchnęła bezradnie Marinette.

Ten dzień był dla niej bardzo zaskakujący – choć nie w sensie, w jakim się spodziewała. Jeszcze wczoraj myślała o następnym dniu z niecierpliwością i oczekiwaniem. Umówili się przecież całą paczką, że pójdą na lody do André. Miała taką ogromną nadzieję, że Adrien do nich dołączy i może jej się uda zjeść z nim te magiczne lody zakochanych. Tymczasem Adrien się nie pojawił, a ona… Ona spędziła wieczór z Czarnym Kotem. I to odmienionym Czarnym Kotem. Zakochanym Czarnym Kotem. Zakochanym w niej. To znaczy w Biedronce. Czyli – jednak w niej…

A najdziwniejsze w tym było to, że taki zakochany Czarny Kot trochę jej się podobał… Oczywiście, nie tak jak Adrien! O, co to to nie! Ale… Cóż… Zaczynała go widzieć w innym świetle. I może nawet lepiej rozumieć jego uczucia.

\- No, bo… - zaczęła Marinette i zaczerwieniła się.

Jakoś nie mogła się przemóc, żeby porozmawiać z Tikki o tych wszystkich uczuciach, które tamten pocałunek w niej obudził. A przecież nie był to nawet prawdziwy pocałunek! Ot, zwykły całus w policzek. Taki po przyjacielsku. A jednak, kiedy wspominała ten moment, to czuła taki dziwny ucisk w okolicy żołądka.

\- Marinette, to żaden wstyd, że spodobał ci się Czarny Kot. – Tikki nazwała sprawy po imieniu.

\- Co?! – wykrzyknęła zmieszana Marinette. – Jak? Nie, nie, no skądże znowu! Co też ci przyszło do głowy? Jakie spodobał?! W ogóle mi się nie podoba! Skąd taki pomysł?

Tikki zaczęła chichotać.

\- Och, Marinette… - Westchnęła.

\- O co ci chodzi, Tikki?

\- Zapomniałaś już, że jestem kwami? Możesz zaprzeczać do woli, ale ja i tak wiem.

\- C-co wiesz? – zająknęła się Marinette.

\- Wiem to, do czego nie chcesz się przyznać. – Tikki mrugnęła do dziewczyny, po czym odfrunęła do swojego legowiska.

\- Czyli co? – dopytywała się Marinette, ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Kwami postanowiło udawać, że w sekundę zapadło w kamienny sen.

O co mogło chodzić Tikki? Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i wyszła na balkon. Musi o tym wszystkim pomyśleć sama. Tylko, że jej balkon to nie było dobre miejsce na rozmyślanie. Dzisiaj wieczorem tak wiele wydarzyło się właśnie tutaj. I na dachu obok. I sama nie wiedziała, które „wiele" było dla niej ważniejsze. Czy to, kiedy Czarny Kot szczerze jej wyznał swoje uczucia, a ona prawie opowiedziała mu o swoich problemach z Adrienem. Czy może to, kiedy Czarny Kot dawał jej różę i… i pocałował ją w policzek.

Zarumieniła się na samo wspomnienie. To było takie do niego niepodobne. I takie… miłe. Bo wtedy uszanował jej uczucia i wcale nie próbował jej przekonywać, że on jest w czymś lepszy od Adriena. Nie, po prostu się wycofał…

Westchnęła ciężko i spuściła głowę. Nie była w stanie uporządkować tego bałaganu myśli i emocji, które się w niej kłębiły. Tego było zbyt wiele. I naprawdę – kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiała… Zrezygnowana wróciła do siebie do pokoju.

Nie zauważyła, że na balkonie obok został Czarny Kot. Zastygł w połowie sprzątania po niespodziance dla Biedronki. Ze zgaszoną świeczką w dłoniach wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stała Marinette…

Adrien czuł się trochę jak prześladowca. Albo co najmniej podglądacz. Od trzech dni wymykał się wieczorami z domu w postaci Czarnego Kota i spędzał czas ukryty na balkonie sąsiadującym z domem Marinette. I przyglądał się jej. A ona codziennie godzinami stała wpatrzona w gwiazdy z nieszczęśliwą miną i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Coś ją dręczyło. Chciałby jej pomóc, ale nie bardzo miał pomysł na to, w jaki sposób mógłby ją pocieszyć. Odwdzięczyłby się za to, jak ona podniosła go na duchu w tamten wieczór, kiedy Biedronka nie przyszła na spotkanie.

Czy Marinette miała złamane serce? Wyglądała na nieszczęśliwie zakochaną i nawet mu to sama powiedziała. Nie mógł zrozumieć, że po świecie może chodzić tak głupi chłopak, który by nie widział, że Marinette jest idealnym materiałem na dziewczynę. Oczywiście nie dla niego! Jego serce należało do Biedronki.

Westchnął i zdecydował się wrócić do domu. Nic mu nie przyjdzie z tego podglądania Marinette. Musi wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby ją pocieszyć.

\- Powiesz mi wreszcie, po co sobie urządzamy te nocne spacery? – spytał go Plagg, kiedy już po detransformacji mógł zająć się swoim ulubionym zajęciem, czyli wchłanianiem camemberta.

\- Po nic, Plagg. – Westchnął Adrien. – Czasami potrzebuję się przewietrzyć.

\- Ciekawą miejscówkę sobie znalazłeś na to przewietrzanie… - mruknął Plagg.

\- Skąd…?

\- Skąd wiem? Adrien, to że się chowam do twojego pierścienia nie znaczy, że znikam. Ja wciąż jestem. I wiem… - Tu zamilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał: - To i owo…

\- Powiedziała mi kiedyś, że jest nieszczęśliwie zakochana – przeszedł do rzeczy Adrien. – Kiedy jej mówiłem, że jestem zakochany w Biedronce. I ona mnie wtedy pocieszyła. Chciałbym się jej odwdzięczyć.

\- Osobliwe… - mruknął Plagg, starając się ze wszystkich sił zapanować nad językiem, żeby nie wymsknęła mu się ta największa i zakazana tajemnica.

\- Jeśli się kiedyś dowiem, co to za palant złamał serce mojej przyjaciółce, to zdrowo mu przyłożę. – Adrien zacisnął pięści, a Plagg prawie udławił się serem.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć… - wykrztusił ubawiony.

\- Co? Co przez to rozumiesz? – podchwycił chłopak. – Ty wiesz, kto to jest?

\- Ja? – migał się od odpowiedzi Plagg z miną niewiniątka. – Skądże!

\- Wyczuwasz emocje. Jesteś kwami. Na pewno wiesz.

\- Aaaa… - Ziewnął Plagg teatralnie. – Jestem wykończony tymi wypadami na cudze balkony. Idę spać.

\- Czyli „wiem, ale nie powiem", zgadza się?

\- Niom. – Plagg uśmiechnął się szeroko i ostentacyjnie poszedł spać, zostawiając Adriena z milionem myśli w głowie i bałaganem w sercu.


	2. Zasłabnięcie

Marinette była wykończona. Ten tydzień był po prostu koszmarny. Najpierw to zamieszanie z lodami i André, potem ta karuzela uczuciowa z Czarnym Kotem, a na koniec Władca Ciem znów nasłał jakiegoś złoczyńcę na Paryż, żeby odebrać im miracula i zdobyć władzę absolutną. Ani chwili wytchnienia!

\- Cześć, Biedronsiu! – przywitał się Czarny Kot, wyciągnięty na płocie.

\- Och, cześć, Czarny Kocie… - wykrztusiła Biedronka.

Zaraz! Co się z nią dzieje? Za dawnych czasów rzuciłaby tekstem o jego siedzeniu na płocie, podczas gdy robota czeka, bo jakiś złoczyńca unicestwia właśnie połowę miasta. Właśnie… Za dawnych czasów… Zanim… Zanim Czarny Kot namieszał jej w głowie.

\- Jesteś jakaś taka… - mruknął i zeskoczył tuż obok niej. Obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nijaka! – dokończyła za niego zdanie. No, już się otrząsnęła! – Bierzmy się do roboty, Kocie!

I nie oglądając się na niego, ruszyła do walki. Czarny Kot również szybko otrząsnął się ze zdumienia. Zmieszana Biedronka to było coś nowego. I trochę jakby znajomego… Ale nie potrafił umiejscowić tego skojarzenia. Zresztą, to nie był dobry czas na rozmyślanie. Władca Ciem stawał się coraz potężniejszy i coraz więcej wysiłku kosztowało ich pokonanie kolejnego złoczyńcy.

I choć Biedronka wydawała się jakaś inna niż zwykle, zachowała przytomność umysłu i ponownie udało im się uratować Paryż. Tylko że zaraz po odesłaniu akumy opadła na chodnik i zamknęła oczy. Co się dzieje?

Czarny Kot w pół sekundy był przy niej.

\- Biedronko! Biedronko! – nawoływał ją, ale ona sprawiała wrażenie zupełnie nieprzytomnej.

Na ulicy zaczęło się robić zamieszanie. Ludzi zainteresowało omdlenie superbohaterki. Ktoś właśnie dzwonił do telewizji z sensacją, że Biedronka tym razem chyba została pokonana. Czarny Kot nie miał zbyt wiele czasu. Musiał ją stąd zabrać czym prędzej. I wtedy właśnie zaczęły pikać ostrzegawczo ich miracula. Miał mniej czasu niż sądził.

Zdławił w sobie atak paniki. Chwycił szybko Biedronkę na ręce i czym prędzej oddalił się z miejsca, w którym rodziła się sensacja.

\- Gdzie mam cię zabrać? Gdzie mam cię zabrać? – powtarzał gorączkowo, skacząc z dachu na dach ze swoim bezcennym ładunkiem w ramionach.

\- Doooom… - szepnęła Biedronka i osunęła się nieprzytomnie.

Chwycił ją mocniej i roześmiał się nerwowo.

\- Jakbym wiedział, gdzie mieszkasz…

Nie mógł jej zabrać do siebie, bo wzbudziłby podwójną sensację. Nie mógł jej zabrać do jej domu, bo nie znał jej tożsamości, a tym bardziej adresu… Miracula zapiszczały alarmująco. Została minuta. Lepiej, żeby on też się nie przemienił w Adriena podczas skoku między dachami, bo będzie niewesoło.

Była tylko jedna osoba, której mógł zaufać. Marinette. Ona na pewno zachowa dyskrecję i nie wyda Biedronki. Pewnie nawet zamknie oczy, żeby przypadkiem nie zobaczyć, kim naprawdę jest Biedronka. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą i pobiegł już w zdecydowanym kierunku. Parę sekund i już był na jej balkonie. Ale klapa była zamknięta, a w pokoju nie świeciło się światło. Co teraz?

Położył Biedronkę ostrożnie na podłodze i zobaczył, że zaczęła wracać do cywilnej postaci. Czym prędzej się odwrócił. Ale wiedział, że jego też za chwilę spotka to samo. Co robić? Marinette nie ma w domu. Nie zostawi przecież obcej dziewczyny na jej balkonie bez słowa wyjaśnienia!

\- Czarny Kocie! – Podfrunęła do niego czerwona kulka, kwami Biedronki. – Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- Muszę lecieć, a nie wiem, gdzie… - zaczął Czarny Kot i urwał. – Co wiedziałem?

\- Kim jest Biedronka – uściśliła Tikki i zmrużyła groźnie oczy.

\- Nie wiem, kim jest Biedronka – odpowiedział, a pierścień zapiszczał po raz ostatni. Miał dosłownie parę sekund.

\- To dlaczego ją przyniosłeś tutaj?

\- Do Marinette – odpowiedział szczerze. – Tylko jej mógłbym zaufać na tyle, żeby…

Urwał, bo właśnie skończył się jego czas.

\- Ooo, jakże się cieszę, że już wszystko jasne! – Plagg ziewnął przeciągle.

\- Nie, Plagg! – krzyknęła ostrzegawczo Tikki, która już połapała się w nieporozumieniu.

\- No przecież odprowadziliśmy Biedronkę do… - zaczął Plagg, ale Tikki znów go zagłuszyła.

\- Do Marinette – dokończyła szybko.

\- Taaak… Do Marinette – powtórzył Plagg znudzonym tonem i przewrócił wymownie oczami.

\- Masz camemberta! – Adrien rzucił kawałek sera swojemu kwami. – Musimy zaraz lecieć. Czy… Czy nic jej nie będzie? – zapytał cicho, wskazując nieznacznie głową w miejsce, gdzie zostawił Biedronkę.

\- Zaraz się też posilę i odzyskam siły – odpowiedziała Tikki.

\- Ale ona musi przecież odzyskać przytomność?

\- Na pewno zaraz się ocknie. Nic się nie martw, Adrien.

\- Ty… ty wiesz, kim jestem?

\- Och, no jasne! – Roześmiała się Tikki. – My, kwami, wiemy bardzo wiele.

\- To dlaczego Biedronka… - urwał, bo znów nie mógł opanować emocji. – Dlaczego zasłabła?

\- Ostatnio dużo się dzieje w jej życiu – odpowiedziała wymijająco Tikki. – Myślę, że po prostu jest zmęczona tym wszystkim. Musi odpocząć. Ja z nią porozmawiam.

\- Proszę, zrób to koniecznie – poprosił ją tak gorąco, że aż oczy mu zaświeciły.

\- Och, nie martw się. Zaopiekuję się nią! – obiecała Tikki, a oczy miała roześmiane.

\- No, lecimy. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!

I już ich nie było.


	3. Dziękuję ci, Czarny Kocie

\- Tikki, opowiedz mi to jeszcze raz – poprosiła Marinette chyba po raz setny.

\- Marinette… - Westchnęła Tikki. – Nic wielkiego się nie stało. Byłaś po prostu przemęczona i w końcu organizm dał ci wyraźny sygnał, żeby zwolnić. Nie możesz nie sypiać po nocach!

\- Ale nie mogę zasnąć od tych wszystkich myśli!

\- Marinette… - Tikki zdawała się tracić cierpliwość. – Nie możesz pozwolić sobie drugi raz na coś takiego. A jeśli zasłabniesz w walce? Wiesz, co może ci wtedy grozić?

\- I mówisz, że Czarny Kot mnie tu przyniósł? – dopytywała się Marinette. – Ale… Skąd on wiedział, gdzie mieszkam?

\- On nie… - zaczęła Tikki, ale nie skończyła, bo hałas na balkonie przyciągnął uwagę dziewczyny i nie usłyszała już słów swojego kwami.

Wyszła czym prędzej na balkon, zostawiając w pokoju Tikki, która po raz pierwszy w swoim długim życiu nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Jeśli poleci za Marinette, żeby uprzedzić ją o tym, że Czarny Kot nie zna jej tożsamości, zdradzi, kim jest Biedronka samym pojawieniem się na balkonie. Jeśli nie poleci za Marinette, ta może się niechcący wygadać. I też ujawni swoją tożsamość. Mogła jeszcze liczyć na cud, że tych dwoje się nie dogada, co akurat nie było takie całkiem nieprawdopodobne…

\- Witaj, Czarny Kocie! – Uśmiechnęła się Marinette.

Czarny Kot spojrzał na nią zdumiony. Tak miękko wypowiedziała jego imię. Dziwne ciepło rozeszło się po jego sercu.

\- Dobry wieczór, Marinette – przywitał się, obiecując sobie zastanowić nad tymi dziwnymi odczuciami nieco później.

\- Chciałabym ci podziękować – szepnęła.

\- Chciałbym cię przeprosić – powiedział w tej samej chwili.

\- Za co? – spytali się nawzajem i znów jednocześnie.

Roześmiali się. Rzeczywiście sytuacja wydawała się nieco komiczna. Ale potem spojrzeli na siebie i nagle przestali się śmiać. Oboje poczuli się niezręcznie.

\- To może najpierw ja – powiedział Czarny Kot. – Chciałem cię przeprosić za kłopot, który wczoraj ci sprawiłem.

\- Kłopot? – Nie zrozumiała.

\- No, wczoraj mieliśmy z Biedronką mały problem. Po walce zasłabła i za bardzo nie wiedziałem, gdzie mam ją zabrać i przyprowadziłem ją do ciebie. Ale nic więcej nie mogłem zrobić, bo ona… Ona już się przemieniła i musiałem ją tutaj zostawić. I teraz nie wiem, czy czasem nie byłaś zaskoczona, jak znalazłaś obcą dziewczynę u siebie na balkonie, czy może ona zdążyła odzyskać siły i sama wróciła do domu. Strasznie się martwię, bo nie mam od niej żadnych wieści. Ale… Ale byłem pewny, że nawet jeśli ją tu znalazłaś, to nikomu o tym nie powiesz. Ufam ci, Marinette.

Marinette zrobiło się słabo. On nie wiedział! A ona prawie się wygadała! No i ten jego wzrok. I ten ton jego głosu. Jak on się martwił o Biedronkę! Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała, żeby ktoś tak się o nią troszczył. Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o jej superbohaterskie wcielenie.

\- Nic się nie martw, Czarny Kocie – powiedziała po chwili. – Z Biedronką chyba wszystko dobrze, bo nie znalazłam nikogo obcego u siebie na balkonie. Musiała więc dojść do siebie, zanim wróciłam do domu.

\- W sumie to mi trochę ulżyło. – Westchnął Czarny Kot i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Marinette. – A ty? Za co chciałaś podziękować?

„Za odniesienie mnie do domu po tym, jak padłam wczoraj…" – pomyślała Marinette, ale teraz nie mogła już tego powiedzieć na głos. Podziękuje mu wkrótce jako Biedronka.

\- Och, nie podziękowałam ci jeszcze za tę akcję z Glaciatorem.

\- No tak! To była niesamowita historia! – Roześmiał się Czarny Kot. – Strasznie się na ciebie uparł. Nie mówiłaś mi, o co tam poszło. Powiesz mi teraz?

\- To długa historia… - szepnęła wymijająco i podeszła do barierki, odwracając wzrok w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

\- Już to mówiłaś. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, przysiadając na balustradzie. – Mamy czas.

\- Ech… - Westchnęła – Bo to było tak… Mówiłam ci, że ten zakumanizowany złoczyńca to był André. On sprzedaje takie magiczne lody. Podobno, kiedy dwoje ludzi zje takie lody razem, to będą się kochać przez całe życie. Mój tata na przykład tak oświadczył się mamie. Właśnie przy lodach u André… - tu urwała, bo na moment się rozmarzyła.

\- To bardzo… hmm… romantyczne – wtrącił nieswoim głosem Czarny Kot, nagle zakłopotany.

\- To prawda… - Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- I co dalej? – spytał po chwili oczekiwania na ciąg dalszy opowieści.

\- A ja na tych lodach byłam sama… - szepnęła Marinette i na chwilę przymknęła oczy.

Wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak przez ostatnie kilka dni, kiedy ją podglądał z balkonu obok. Czyli ciągle o tym myślała. O tym chłopaku, w którym była nieszczęśliwie zakochana. Nawet nie przyszedł na spotkanie! Co za świnia!

\- Nieważne… - Otrząsnęła się po chwili. – W każdym razie ja wtedy powiedziałam André coś naprawdę przykrego.

\- Co mu powiedziałaś? – zainteresował się Czarny Kot.

\- Że… Że te lody nie są magiczne. Że to tylko… lody… - Znów zamknęła oczy i potrząsnęła głową. – To przeze mnie kolejna osoba stała się ofiarą akumy. Jestem gorsza od Chloe…

\- Co ty opowiadasz, Marinette?! – wykrzyknął w oburzeniu. – Nie możesz brać na siebie takiej odpowiedzialności.

\- Ostatnio popełniam tak wiele błędów… - Znów pokręciła głową i zapatrzyła się w zachód słońca.

\- A kto ich nie popełnia? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

\- Ale ja nie jestem… nie powinnam sprawiać, że ludzie stają się podatni na atak akumy.

\- Nie możesz tak myśleć, bo zwariujesz. Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to jednego złoczyńcę też mam na sumieniu.

\- Jednego! – prychnęła Marinette. – Ja już pewnie mam ze czterech…

„A jeśli dodać jeszcze tych, których Biedronka ma na sumieniu, to będzie drugie tyle…" – dodała w myślach.

\- To jeszcze nie powód, żeby się załamywać – pocieszył ją Czarny Kot.

\- Może masz rację… Ostatnio dużo na mnie spadło. Nie radzę sobie…

\- To zupełnie jak Biedronka. – Westchnął Czarny Kot. – Przynajmniej tak mówiło jej kwami.

Marinette wstrzymała oddech. Czarny Kot był zbyt blisko odkrycia tożsamości Biedronki. Nie mogła dopuścić do tego, żeby on się połapał. Z drugiej strony nie chciała go okłamywać.

\- To może z nią pogadam… - mruknęła.

\- Znasz Biedronkę?! – wykrzyknął zdumiony.

\- N-no… znam… - Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Bywa tu czasami…

Było to poniekąd prawdą.

\- Naprawdę? Bywa tu?

\- Wiesz, jej kwami bardzo lubi ciastka. A moi rodzice mają najlepszą cukiernię w okolicy.

\- Czyli znasz ją w postaci… no wiesz… nie-Biedronkowej? – spytał z wahaniem.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Czarny Kocie – odpowiedziała Marinette poważnym tonem.

\- Czyli znasz. – kiwnął głową. – Nie będę wystawiał na próbę twojej lojalności, nie martw się. Jakby Biedronka chciała mi powiedzieć, kim jest, to by powiedziała.

Marinette ponownie nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia, jak dojrzały stał się ostatnio Czarny Kot. A może po prostu tylko przestał się wygłupiać.

\- Wspominała o mnie kiedyś? – spytał żałośnie, nie patrząc na nią.

Serce Marinette boleśnie się ścisnęło z żalu. Ale doskonale go rozumiała. Ona też – gdyby tylko miała odwagę – spytałaby np. Nino o to samo: czy Adrien o niej czasami wspomina.

\- Czasami. Ostatnio… - urwała. Prawie jej się wyrwało, że ostatnio myśli o nim bez przerwy.

\- Tak? – podchwycił zaraz.

\- Wspominała… - dokończyła niezręcznie, zostawiając Czarnemu Kotu spore pole do domysłów.

\- Widzę, że nic więcej mi nie powiesz. Dobra z ciebie przyjaciółka. Lojalna – podsumował z szerokim uśmiechem. – To będę leciał, Marinette. Miłego wieczoru!

\- Tobie też, Czarny Kocie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego na pożegnanie.

Już prawie zeskoczył, kiedy jeszcze odwrócił się do niej, wisząc po zewnętrznej stronie barierki jej balkonu.

\- Miałabyś coś przeciwko, żebym czasami też wpadł na pogawędkę? – spytał, puszczając do niej oko.

\- Twoje kwami też lubi ciastka? – Zaśmiała się.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć. – Pokręcił głową. – Gdybyś poznała moją cywilną tożsamość, znałabyś już nas oboje, mnie i Biedronkę. I stałabyś się zbyt cenna dla Władcy Ciem. Nie możemy narazić cię na to.

I po tych słowach skoczył w ciemność.

A ona stała oparta o barierkę i nagle zabrakło jej tchu. To, co właśnie powiedział Czarny Kot, było… Było bardzo miłe.

Westchnęła i wróciła do pokoju.

\- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, Marinette! – szepnęła Tikki.


	4. Nie randka

Marinette wiedziała już jedno. W jej życiu nic już nie było takie samo. Nadal nie wiedziała, co ma z tym zrobić i jak dojść ładu z tym bałaganem w jej sercu. Ale wiedziała na pewno, że w niepojęty dla niej sposób Czarny Kot zaczął wypierać z jej serca Adriena…

Pierwszy sygnał, że coś zaczęło się zmieniać, zanotowała w poniedziałkowy poranek, kiedy w szkole po raz pierwszy od ponad roku zachowała całkowity spokój przy Adrienie. I to nie taki pozorny spokój, jaki udawało jej się już od paru miesięcy zachowywać w jego obecności, ale taki prawdziwy – wewnętrzny. Po prostu nagle ustały te wszystkie motyle w jej brzuchu, które powodowały te dziwne wybuchy ekscytacji i popychały ją do robienia tych wszystkich głupot, kiedy tylko Adrien się do niej odezwał, spojrzał na nią albo po prostu był w pobliżu.

Najpierw zaniepokoił ją brak tych objawów. Potem poczuła ulgę, że normalnieje. A następnie wpadła w panikę, że zaczyna się zakochiwać w Czarnym Kocie, co oczywiście nie mogło mieć miejsca! Biedronka musi zachować pełen profesjonalizm! Nie może sobie pozwolić na jakieś sentymenty wobec swojego partnera! Zaraz się jednak uspokoiła. Była zbyt rozsądna na tracenie głowy dla Czarnego Kota. Co z tego, że okazał się wrażliwym i inteligentnym chłopakiem? Myślącym o innych. I jednocześnie takim… pociągającym? Nie. Nie! Tego ostatniego wcale nie pomyślała!

Westchnęła z irytacją.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Marinette? – spytała ją Alya.

\- Jasne! – odpowiedziała z udawaną swobodą.

\- Może poszłybyśmy dzisiaj razem do kina? – zaproponowała Alya.

\- Bardzo chętnie. Przyda mi się chwila relaksu – zgodziła się Marinette, otrząsnąwszy się już z dziwacznych myśli o Czarnym Kocie.

\- Będziesz miała coś przeciwko, jeśli Nino i Adrien do nas dołączą?

\- Nie, skądże – odpowiedziała beztrosko Marinette, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na zdumione spojrzenie swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Marinette?

\- No co?

\- Nie… nie chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?

\- O czym?

\- N-no… nie wiem… Dziwnie się zachowujesz…

\- Nie martw się, Alya. Ja po prostu… - Marinette urwała na chwilę, po czym dokończyła z uśmiechem: - Chyba normalnieję.

\- To… nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żeby Adrien poszedł z nami do kina?

\- Absolutnie. Wszystko w porządku. A na co idziemy?

\- Grają dzisiaj u nas taki mini-maraton filmowych wersji bajek Disneya. No wiesz… Aktorska wersja „Kopciuszka" i „Pięknej i Bestii".

\- Naprawdę? – Marinette uniosła brwi z niedowierzaniem. – Namówiłaś chłopaków na coś takiego?

\- No, aż sama się zdziwiłam. – Roześmiała się Alya. – To znaczy, wiesz… - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. – Nino pójdzie ze mną na każdy film. Ale Adrien naprawdę mnie zdziwił. Nie sądziłam, że się zgodzi. Ale jak tylko usłyszał, że wybierasz się z nami, zgodził się bez wahania! – dodała znacząco.

\- Aha… - mruknęła Marinette.

\- Aha?! – wykrzyknęła Alya. – Tylko tyle?

\- No, a co mam powiedzieć?

\- Wyście się pozamieniali uczuciowo, czy co?!

\- Jestem pewna, że Adrien ma zupełnie inne powody, żeby pójść z nami do kina. Nie dam się wkręcić – powiedziała Marinette poważnym tonem. – Nie będę się karmić nieuzasadnioną nadzieją. Już nie. Tamte lody wylądowały na ziemi, Alya.

\- Och, Marinette! – Westchnęła współczująco przyjaciółka.

\- Już dobrze, Alya. Nic się nie martw. Wszystko w porządku. – Uśmiechnęła się dzielnie Marinette. – Już wszystko w porządku – powtórzyła cicho.

Jej złamane serce jakimś niepojętym sposobem się posklejało…

\- Czyli idziemy na podwójną randkę? – dopytywał się Plagg, latając Adrienowi dookoła głowy, co doprowadzało chłopaka do szału.

\- To żadna randka! – powtórzył po raz dziesiąty Adrien. – Marinette…

\- Tak, tak… Jest tylko przyjaciółką. – powtórzył znudzonym tonem Plagg.

\- No właśnie! I to jest idealny sposób, żeby podnieść ją na duchu!

\- Zabierając ją do kina? Na randkę? Oszalałeś?

\- Na żadną randkę, Plagg! – zirytował się Adrien. – Idziemy tam z Alyą i Nino.

\- No to przecież mówię, że podwójna randka.

\- Plagg… - Adrien zawiesił głos ostrzegawczo, ale kwami spojrzało na niego z miną niewiniątka. – Już ci to tłumaczyłem. Trzeba podnieść Marinette na duchu. Musi zapomnieć o tamtym chłopaku przynajmniej na chwilę.

\- I zacząć myśleć o tobie?

\- Yghr… - Zgrzytnął zębami Adrien. – Co ty mi próbujesz wmówić?

\- Ja nic. Ale nie boisz się, że ona… hmm… zacznie myśleć o tobie?

\- Na pewno nie. Jesteśmy dla siebie przyjaciółmi. Ona by… ehm… nigdy nie myślała o mnie w ten sposób. Tak samo, jak ja nigdy bym tak o niej nie myślał. W sensie, że uczuciowym…

\- Taaak… Jaaaasne… - potwierdził Plagg przeciągając samogłoski w powątpiewaniu.

Adrien postanowił zignorować swoje kwami i jego jawne insynuacje. Był bardzo zadowolony z tego, że Marinette wyglądała dzisiaj w szkole na całkowicie swobodną i wesołą. Tak, jakby przeszła już jej ta nostalgia, czy może połatała już swoje złamane serce. Tamten chłopak nie był jej wart.

Ucieszył się, kiedy Alya zaproponowała wspólne wyjście do kina. To mogło podnieść na duchu Marinette i pomóc utrzymać jej dobry nastrój. Poza tym będzie miał okazję poobserwować z bliska, czy już wszystko w porządku z jego przyjaciółką. I może choć w taki sposób odwdzięczyć się jej za wsparcie, jakiego mu udzieliła, choć był wtedy przecież Czarnym Kotem.

Umówili się pod kinem. Kiedy tam dotarł, Alya i Nino już stali przed wejściem i bardzo starali się nie obściskiwać w miejscu publicznym. Marinette stała obok i przyglądała im się z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – przywitał się Adrien.

\- Jesteś na czas, stary. Bez napinki! – Roześmiał się Nino.

\- Idziemy? – zaproponowała Alya i weszła do środka w objęciach swojego chłopaka.

Adrien spojrzał niepewnie na Marinette. Ale ona zachowała się zupełnie swobodnie i ruszyła za nimi. A on po prostu dołączył do niej. Tak. Po prostu.

Usiedli obok siebie. Przypadek. Alya i Nino zajęli dwa pierwsze miejsca, więc pozostałe dwa przypadły Adrienowi i Marinette.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał jeszcze zanim zgasły światła.

\- W doskonałym – odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem i utkwiła wzrok w ekranie.

Poszedł za jej przykładem. Ale od czasu do czasu zerkał na nią. Oczywiście po to, żeby się upewnić, że rzeczywiście już z nią wszystko dobrze. A poza tym bawiło go obserwowanie, jak emocjonalnie przeżywała film. Przecież „Kopciuszek" to nie jakaś trzymająca w napięciu opowieść i wszyscy znają zakończenie.

\- Nie! – wykrzyknęła nagle razem z Kopciuszkiem, kiedy macocha rozbiła szklany pantofelek.

Nie wytrzymał i szepnął jej do ucha:

\- Przecież to bajka. Wszystko dobrze się skończy.

Spojrzała na niego. Ich twarze dzieliły tylko centymetry. I oboje nagle wstrzymali oddech.

\- Tak, wiem – odpowiedziała wreszcie szeptem.

Nie umiał jej odpowiedzieć. Szybko odwrócili wzrok od siebie. Adrien zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co by się stało, gdyby posłuchał nagłego impulsu, żeby wziąć ją za rękę. I zaraz się opamiętał. Co za myśli mu przychodzą do głowy! Przecież to Marinette!

A potem zaczął się drugi film. Nagle Adrien odkrył w nim ciekawy wątek i tak się wciągnął, że przestał już zwracać uwagę na samopoczucie Marinette. Kiedy Bella odwiedziła mieszkanie swoich rodziców w Paryżu i dowiedziała się od Bestii, co tam się wydarzyło, poczuł podejrzane pieczenie pod powiekami. Pomyślał o swojej mamie i strasznie za nią zatęsknił. I wtedy poczuł drobną dłoń na swojej zaciśniętej na oparciu fotela dłoni. Dłoń, od której biło ciepło i siła. Uśmiechnął się, nie patrząc nawet na Marinette. Ona też nie odrywała wzroku od ekranu.

Kiedy zapłonęły światła, spojrzeli zdumieni na swoje dłonie, za które wciąż się trzymali aż do napisów końcowych. Marinette miała zapłakane oczy. A on mimochodem stwierdził, że z tymi łzami w oczach wyglądała uroczo. I zaraz zawstydził się tych myśli, jakby były… niestosowne.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła skrępowana i wyswobodziła dłoń z uścisku. – Zawsze ryczę na takich wzruszających filmach.

Wyjęła z torebki chusteczkę i zaczęła doprowadzać się do porządku. A on myślał tylko o tym, jak miły był jej dotyk na jego dłoni.

Sala kinowa powoli się wyludniała. Alya i Nino sprawiali wrażenie, jakby chcieli się ulotnić, oboje jednak czuli się zobowiązani wobec Marinette i Adriena, którzy zostaliby w ten sposób sami – zdani na siebie, co prawdopodobnie doprowadziłoby do jakiejś towarzyskiej katastrofy. I tak pewnie by było, gdyby Marinette zachowywała się przy Adrienie po staremu.

\- Alya, przecież widzę, że chcecie iść gdzieś jeszcze – szepnęła przyjaciółce Marinette. – Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Ja sobie poradzę.

\- No, ale…

\- Spokojnie. Dam sobie radę. Nie chcę się czuć jak piąte koło u wozu.

\- N-no dobra… - zgodziła się z wahaniem Alya.

\- Ja cię odprowadzę – zaoferował się Adrien, który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie dziewczyn.

\- Naprawdę nie trzeba! – zaoponowała Marinette.

\- Żaden problem.

\- Och, no to niech będzie… - Westchnęła Marinette, uparcie ignorując szeroki uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciółki, która sprawiała wrażenie zadowolonej z siebie swatki.

Rozdzielili się. Alya i Nino w objęciach skierowali się w stronę pobliskiej kawiarni, zaś Marinette i Adrien ruszyli przed siebie. Nagle rozległ się huk i przez wielkie megafony odezwał się zniekształcony głos obwieszczający przejęcie władzy nad miastem przez kogoś, kto się nazwał „Jestem Coco".

Marinette spojrzała z przerażeniem na Adriena. Co teraz? Paryż potrzebował Biedronki, a ona właśnie utknęła na spacerze z chłopakiem! Pomyślała szybko i powiedziała:

\- Zapomniałam telefonu z kina!

\- Wracamy?

\- Dam sobie radę. Domyślam się, gdzie został – odpowiedziała szybko, modląc się w duchu, żeby jednak za nią nie poszedł.

Adrien sprawiał jednak wrażenie, jakby sam był rozdarty.

\- Pójść z tobą? – spytał, chwytając ją za rękę. Ścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Ukryj się gdzieś! – poleciła.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że powiedziała to po biedronkowemu. Ale nie miała głowy do tego, żeby się nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Zerknęła tylko kątem oka czy jej posłuchał i pobiegła w stronę kina. Obejrzała się jeszcze za siebie, czy nikt jej nie widzi, skręciła w zaułek i szepnęła „Tikki, kropkuj!". Po chwili była już Biedronką i biegła na spotkanie ze złoczyńcą.

Spotkali się z Czarnym Kotem na Wieży Eiffla.

\- Dobry wieczór, Biedronsiu! – przywitał się jej partner. – Mam nadzieję, że atak akumy nie popsuł ci wieczoru tak jak mnie.

\- Miałeś plany na wieczór? – spytała Biedronka, ignorując podejrzane ciepło na swoich policzkach.

\- W takich chwilach czuję się niewolnikiem poczucia obowiązku.

\- Taka praca, Kocie – odparła chłodno, zagłuszając dziwny ucisk w sercu niebezpiecznie przypominający zazdrość. – Co my tu mamy? – zmieniła temat.

\- Wygląda mi to na jakąś niespełnioną modelkę?

\- Modelkę? – zdziwiła się. – Jeśli nazwała się „Coco", to raczej projektantka…

\- Masz rację – przytaknął Czarny Kot. – Czekaj! Przecież za niecały miesiąc zaczyna się Paryski Tydzień Mody!

\- Skąd wiesz? – spytała Biedronka.

\- Całe miasto obwieszone jest plakatami – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu.

Towarzyszył temu rumieniec, bo jednak trochę skłamał. Doskonale wiedział o tym wydarzeniu od ojca. I miał przeczucie, że to właśnie Gabriel Agreste mógł maczać palce w doprowadzeniu jakiejś projektantki do stanu, który przyciągał akumy Władcy Ciem.

\- No to przynajmniej coś wiemy – mruknęła Biedronka, ignorując rumieniec Czarnego Kota. – Chodźmy się z nią zatem rozprawić!

I pobiegli.

To była kolejna ciężka walka. Ostatecznie po raz kolejny udało się pokonać ambitną Coco i naprawić szkody magicznym zaklęciem „Niezwykła Biedronka!"

I nagle było już po wszystkim. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie niezdecydowani. Biedronka wiedziała, że musi wracać szybko do kina i jakoś wytłumaczyć się Adrienowi, że szukała telefonu dłużej, niż planowała. Ale przed odejściem musiała zrobić coś jeszcze. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę i szepnęła nieśmiało:

\- Chciałam ci jeszcze podziękować, Czarny Kocie.

\- Podziękować? – powtórzył w osłupieniu.

\- Za ratunek ostatnim razem. Za to, że odprowadziłeś mnie do… - prawie jej się wymsknęło „do domu", ale dokończyła szybko: - …do przyjaciółki.

\- Tylko jej mogłem zaufać. Ona jedna nie zdradziłaby nikomu naszych tożsamości.

Biedronce coś wielkiego urosło w sercu, gdy to usłyszała. Niby powiedział jej to ostatnio – no, może używając nieco innych słów… Ale dzisiaj usłyszała, jak mówi to Biedronce, nie Marinette. I aż zapłonęły jej policzki, kiedy usłyszała ton jego głosu. Było w nim coś takiego… Takiego specjalnego.

\- W każdym razie… Dziękuję – szepnęła zarumieniona.

Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i stanęła na palcach, żeby pocałować go w policzek – tak, jak on pocałował ją, dając jej różę. I nie wiadomo, czy to Czarny Kot odwrócił twarz, spoglądając zdziwiony na jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu, czy może to ona zmieniła zamiar w ostatniej chwili pod wpływem tego, co przed momentem powiedział… Ale ostatecznie Biedronka pocałowała Czarnego Kota prosto w usta.

Spojrzał na nią zdumiony, ale zaraz spłynęła na niego błogość, objął Biedronkę i zamknął oczy.

\- Marinette… - szepnął po chwili, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Tak? – szepnęła w odpowiedzi.

I nagle uświadomiła sobie, że jest Biedronką. Zarumieniła się i uciekła. Po prostu… uciekła.


	5. To Biedronka?

\- Tikki, co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? – spytała Marinette ciężko spanikowana, kiedy już przemieniła się z powrotem w siebie pod kinem.

\- Och, Marinette… - Zachichotała Tikki. – Pocałowałaś Czarnego Kota. I co z tego? Nie pierwszy raz…

\- Nic nie rozumiesz!

\- Wydaje mi się, że rozumiem to doskonale.

\- Tikki… On… On powiedział moje imię…

\- A byłaś Biedronką – uzupełniła Tikki.

\- Och… Myślisz… Myślisz, że się domyślił, kim jestem?

\- Nie sądzę… - Roześmiała się Tikki. – Myślę, że po prostu zajęłaś w jego myślach więcej miejsca jako Marinette, niż jako Biedronka.

\- Ale jak to możliwe?

\- A jak to możliwe, że Czarny Kot zajmuje cię bardziej niż Adrien? – odpowiedziała jej pytaniem Tikki. – Mimo że wciąż kochasz Adriena?

\- Adrien! – przypomniała sobie Marinette. – Chowaj się. Musimy go znaleźć. I jakoś mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak długo szukałam telefonu…

Wyszła szybkim krokiem z ciemnego zaułka i skierowała się do miejsca, gdzie zostawiła Adriena. Stał na chodniku i rozglądał się z niepokojem dookoła. Wreszcie ją zauważył i odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Martwiłem się – powiedział krótko.

\- Wy… wyłączyli światło… - wyjąkała Marinette, rumieniąc się okropnie. – Nie mogłam go znaleźć. Telefonu, znaczy się.

\- Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało.

\- Co to właściwie było? – spytała, ruszając przed siebie. Była jakoś dziwnie poruszona tą jego obawą o siebie. Adrien nigdy wcześniej nie okazywał jej tyle uwagi, żeby nie powiedzieć: uczuć.

\- Nie wiem – mruknął, idąc przy jej boku.

I zamilkł na dobre.

Szli w milczeniu – każde zatopione w swoich myślach. Marinette wciąż nie mogła się otrząsnąć z szoku, że sama z siebie pocałowała Czarnego Kota, mimo że Adrien nadal nie był jej obojętny. Co też ją podkusiło? Dała mu tylko fałszywą nadzieję. Przecież wyznał jej swoje uczucia, a ona go teraz pocałowała. Na pewno sobie pomyśli, że odwzajemniła jego uczucia. A ona… sama nie była pewna, czy je odwzajemnia. Gdyby tak było, dlaczego czuła to drżenie serca przy Adrienie? Myślała, że już jej przeszło, a tymczasem ten wieczór w kinie obudził w niej na nowo te wszystkie uczucia, które uważała za wygaśnięte.

Tymczasem Adrien próbował dojść ładu z samym sobą. Dzisiaj spełniło się jego największe marzenie – Biedronka go pocałowała. A on przez cały czas myślał tylko o Marinette! I jeszcze na koniec powiedział właśnie jej imię! Nic dziwnego, że Biedronka od razu uciekła. Zaraz, zaraz… Czy ona czasem najpierw nie… nie zareagowała na to imię? Aż się zatrzymał.

Marinette także stanęła i odwróciła się. Spojrzała na niego pytająco. Ruszył więc przed siebie, trochę bojąc się iść dalej tym tropem. Byłoby to zbyt… zbyt bolesne, gdyby nie okazało się prawdą. Lepiej nie robić sobie niepotrzebnej nadziei. Bo nie było takiej możliwości, żeby Biedronka wyjawiła mu swoją tożsamość. A jeśli naprawdę byłaby nią Marinette, to mógł być bardziej niż pewny, że nigdy nie potwierdzi mu, że jest Biedronką. Nawet gdyby zapytał wprost.

Idąc obok niej, zerkał co jakiś czas z ukosa na jej profil. Doszukiwał się podobieństw. A jednocześnie bronił się przed ich znalezieniem. Zupełnie jakby odkrycie prawdy mogło zburzyć cały jego świat. Co, jeśli uwierzy w to, że to jednak Marinette jest Biedronką, a prawda okaże się inna? Co, jeśli prawda okaże się właśnie taka cudowna? A ona go jednak nie zechce. Ani jako Adriena, ani jako Czarnego Kota? Ale przecież pocałowała go przed chwilą! Coś to musiało znaczyć. Tylko, czy Marinette kiedykolwiek pocałowałaby jakiegoś chłopaka? Nawet, jeśliby jej się podobał? Nie, to mu do niej nie pasowało.

Zanim się spostrzegli, stali już przed drzwiami piekarni rodziców Marinette. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie i jakoś oboje nie umieli znaleźć słów, żeby się pożegnać tego wieczoru.

\- Marinette? – spytał, a ona poczuła jakieś znajome drgnięcie w sercu.

\- Tak? – odpowiedziała bez tchu.

Zastygł i spojrzał na nią z namysłem. Dokładnie takim samym tonem odpowiedziała mu Biedronka, kiedy po jej pocałunku szepnął imię Marinette. Już otwierał usta, żeby zadać kolejne pytanie, gdy nagle otworzyły się drzwi i stanął w nich Tom Dupain – tata Marinette, bezpowrotnie psując ten magiczny moment.


	6. Róża

\- Dzisiaj był kolejny atak akumy w Paryżu – oznajmił tata Marinette. – Proponuję wam jednak wejść do środka.

\- Dobry wieczór, panu – przywitał się zaraz Adrien. – Ja będę chyba leciał…

\- Nic z tego, drogi chłopcze. – Tom położył mu na ramieniu dłoń i wprowadził go do środka. – Zostaniesz przynajmniej na kolacji. A potem zadzwonimy po jakiś transport dla ciebie. Nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie łazić dzisiaj po nocy ulicami Paryża.

Marinette uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Oj, gdyby jej rodzice tylko wiedzieli! Westchnęła i weszła do środka za Adrienem.

\- Dobry wieczór, Adrien! – przywitała się z uśmiechem Sabine.

\- Dobry wieczór, pani Cheng – odpowiedział jej uprzejmie Adrien.

\- Marinette, zaprowadzisz gościa na górę? – zaproponowała mama. – Zaraz wam przyniosę coś do przekąszenia.

Marinette nie miała wyboru. Rodzice trochę ją wmanewrowali w zaproszenie Adriena do siebie. Westchnęła i ruszyła po schodach. Po chwili oboje byli w jej pokoju. Sam na sam.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- Trochę się tu zmieniło od czasu, kiedy ćwiczyliśmy do turnieju – zagadnął, rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Och, ostatnio wpadłam w szał projektowania. No wiesz… Cały ten Paryski Tydzień Mody… – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem.

\- To dlatego… - zaczął i urwał zmieszany. Prawie się wygadał, że dlatego była taka przytłoczona wszystkim w swoim życiu. Przecież dowiedział się tego jako Czarny Kot. Ile jeszcze wyniknie nieporozumień czy niedomówień, czy krępujących sytuacji.

\- Ten bałagan. Tak. – Zaczerwieniła się. – Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza.

\- Nie, skądże! – Machnął ręką. – Wiesz, chciałbym, żeby u mnie w domu było mniej sterylnie. Zdecydowanie bardziej podoba mi się twój sposób projektowania niż mojego taty.

\- On tak nie bałagani?

\- Zawału by chyba dostał, gdyby tak wyglądała jego pracownia – zażartował.

Nagle zauważył ususzoną różę wiszącą w kącie nad lustrem.

Na moment serce przestało mu bić. Jakie są szanse, że to ta sama róża, którą dał Biedronce? Czy to tylko myślenie życzeniowe? Ale przecież Biedronka nie wiedziała o Paryskim Tygodniu Mody. A Marinette najwyraźniej żyła tym wydarzeniem!

\- Masz wielbiciela? – spytał i zaraz się zaczerwienił. Miał ochotę zdzielić się po głowie za gadanie takich głupot! Cóż za bezpośrednie pytanie!

\- Niezupełnie – odpowiedziała, a na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

Spojrzała na ususzonego kwiatka, jakby wiązała się z nim jakaś romantyczna historia. A Adrien pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Chyba że to jednak jest _ta_ róża, a wtedy ten uśmiech by oznaczał, że myśli teraz o Czarnym Kocie, czyli o nim. Co nie byłoby wcale takie złe. Wręcz przeciwnie, byłoby cudowne!

Nie umiał powstrzymać gonitwy myśli, które układały się w całość. Były gnane nadzieją, ale przecież to by wyjaśniało cały ciąg zbiegów okoliczności! Marinette i Biedronka miały te same problemy związane z natłokiem zdarzeń w ich życiu, kwami Biedronki było przekonane, że Czarny Kot odkrył tożsamość swojej partnerki, bo odprowadził ją na balkon Marinette, a kiedy Biedronka go pocałowała, a on przez pomyłkę wyszeptał imię Marinette… to ona odpowiedziała… A teraz… teraz wisi tu ususzona róża – tak podobna do tej, którą dał kiedyś Biedronce.

\- Adrien? – spytała cicho Marinette. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak… - odpowiedział z wahaniem.

\- Jesteś pewien? – Podeszła bliżej.

\- Kto dał ci tę różę? – spytał wprost, odwracając się do niej. Z napięciem czekał na jej odpowiedź.

\- Dostałam ją od przyjaciela – odpowiedziała powoli, próbując zgadnąć, co mogą znaczyć te jego pytania. – Od super-przyjaciela… - Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Super-przyjaciela? – powtórzył, a serce biło mu tak mocno, że aż szumiało mu w uszach.

\- Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale mam ją od Czarnego Kota. – Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

Był pewien, że na moment jego serce przestało bić. Kolejny raz wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego podejrzenia wydają się być słuszne. Musiał zaryzykować, żeby zdobyć ostateczny dowód. Musiał wiedzieć!

\- Biedronka? – szepnął.

\- Słucham? – wykrztusiła i zaczerwieniła się po cebulki włosów. – Dlaczego nazwałeś mnie Biedronką?

\- Musisz nią być, skoro dostałaś tę różę od Czarnego Kota – odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Nie rozumiem… - Cofnęła się o krok.

\- Chyba że nie mówisz mi prawdy… Ale ty nigdy nie kłamiesz, prawda?

\- A skąd ta pewność, że nie dostałam tej róży od Czarnego Kota? – Marinette skrzyżowała ramiona i spojrzała na niego groźnie.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że jej nie dostałaś od Czarnego Kota. – Uśmiechnął się. Marinette jeszcze nigdy tak na niego nie patrzyła. Biedronka – i owszem. Kiedy był Czarnym Kotem i ją czymś zirytował.

\- Nie? – zdziwiła się. – Powiedziałeś, że…

\- Że musisz być Biedronką, skoro twierdzisz, że masz tę różę od Czarnego Kota – powtórzył.

\- Nie widzę związku!

\- A ja jestem pewny, że dawałem taką różę tylko Biedronce i nikomu innemu – odpowiedział powoli, obserwując wyraz twarzy Marinette. Ukrywanie tożsamości nie miało sensu, skoro właśnie odkrył, że to ona jest Biedronką.

\- Co? – spytała zamierającym głosem.

Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany w odpowiedzi i potargał swoje włosy, bo nie wiedział nagle, co zrobić z rękami. Stało się. Powiedział jej, że jest Czarnym Kotem. I co teraz?


	7. A to Czarny Kot?

Marinette zrobiła krok w stronę zakłopotanego Adriena. Nie odrywała wzroku od jego zielonych oczu utkwionych w jej twarzy. Przez głowę przelatywało jej tysiąc myśli, a każda była bardziej absurdalna i pokręcona od poprzedniej. To byłoby szaleństwo uwierzyć, że Adrien Agreste jest Czarnym Kotem! Byli tak różni od siebie!

Ale jeśli jednak rzeczywiście nim był, to czy to możliwe, że odkrył wcześniej, że ona jest Biedronką? Może to stąd te częste wizyty Czarnego Kota u niej na balkonie? Może dlatego Adrien tak chętnie zgodził się dzisiaj na to wyjście do kina? Czym się zdradziła?

\- Od jak dawna wiesz? – spytała cicho.

\- Tak właściwie to zacząłem w to wierzyć, jak zobaczyłem tę różę – szepnął.

\- Od kiedy wiesz? – powtórzyła groźnie, mrużąc oczy.

\- Olśniło mnie przed chwilą, kiedy wracaliśmy z kina – wyznał.

\- Dlaczego właśnie wtedy?

Adrien uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Marinette nagle zobaczyła, jak ten uśmiech podobny był do uśmiechu Czarnego Kota. Adrien jeszcze nigdy tak się do niej nie uśmiechał. Do nikogo się tak nie uśmiechał.

\- Jak wróciłem pod kino, to ciebie jeszcze nie było. Trochę… - urwał i zaczerwienił się okropnie. – Trochę rozmyślałem o tym, co się wydarzyło, zanim uciekłaś.

Marinette też natychmiast zrobiła się czerwona. Jej zachowanie, a szczególnie pocałunek z Czarnym Kotem, wydawało jej się jakoś mniej żenujące, kiedy on nie znał jej tożsamości. Teraz stali naprzeciwko siebie bez masek i miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu.

\- I nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że kiedy powiedziałem twoje imię, ty mi odpowiedziałaś – dodał.

\- Skąd… Skąd wtedy wiedziałeś? – szepnęła.

\- Nie wiedziałem – przyznał szczerze. – Sam nie wiem, dlaczego mi się pomyliło. Aż do tamtej chwili nie łączyłem was ze sobą w ogóle. Była Biedronka i byłaś ty. Zawsze jako dwie odrębne osoby.

\- To tak samo, jak ty i Czarny Kot… - Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- I choć zrobiłaś wtedy coś, o czym od tak dawna marzyłem… - kontynuował wciąż zarumieniony. – …To najbardziej martwiłem się o ciebie, prawdziwą ciebie, zostawioną gdzieś tam w ciemnym kinie. Albo co gorsza szukającą mnie po ulicy. I pewnie dlatego powiedziałem twoje imię.

\- Odpowiedziałam zupełnie odruchowo – mruknęła Marinette, bardziej do siebie niż do niego. – Musiałam się chyba trochę zapomnieć.

Adrien znów wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. Tak, zdecydowanie był to uśmiech Czarnego Kota! Rumieniec na jej policzkach się pogłębił.

\- Jak uciekłaś, to nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, co się wydarzyło, tylko poleciałem z powrotem do ciebie. Wiesz, pod kino. Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Ale potem zacząłem o tym myśleć. I w końcu się połapałem, że coś za dużo w tym wszystkim zbiegów okoliczności.

\- Czyli… Jak przyłaziłeś tutaj do mnie, to nie wiedziałeś? – upewniała się Marinette.

\- Nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło. Aż dziwne, bo jak się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to w sumie dość oczywiste, że Biedronka to ty.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się.

\- Na przykład dzisiaj w szkole i w kinie zachowywałaś się bardzo, że się tak wyrażę, po biedronkowemu. Tak jakoś swobodnie. Jak zawsze przy mnie, jak bywam Czarnym Kotem, znaczy się. Ale to zrozumiałem dopiero teraz, jak już wiem. Wcześniej w ogóle nie widziałem tych podobieństw.

\- Podobnie jak ja – mruknęła Marinette.

Ona też dopiero teraz zaczęła dostrzegać podobieństwa między Adrienem a Czarnym Kotem. I nie próbowała nawet tłumaczyć mu, dlaczego do tej pory nie zachowywała się swobodnie przy nim. Wystarczająco niezręcznie się czuła, mając świadomość, że pocałowała go dzisiaj.

\- To może zgodziłabyś się pójść ze mną jeszcze raz do kina? – spytał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Tym razem na prawdziwą randkę?

\- Naprawdę mnie zapraszasz? Ale przecież… Przecież kochasz Biedronkę.

\- Którą przypadkiem jesteś. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zawsze mówiłem, że kocham dziewczynę, która jest Biedronką. Twój pech, że nią jesteś.

\- Mój pech? – zdziwiła się.

\- No, teraz będziesz musiała zapomnieć o tym kolesiu, który złamał ci serce.

Marinette wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- No co? – spytał podejrzliwie.

Ale Marinette śmiała się nadal, że aż zaczęły jej lecieć łzy z oczu. Adrien przyglądał jej się z ciekawością, a ona nie mogła się opanować, bo co na niego spojrzała, zaczynała śmiać się od nowa. Po chwili zaczęła się już trzymać za brzuch, a drugą ręką wsparła się na ramieniu Adriena.

\- Hej, no co jest? – spytał, sam walcząc już ze śmiechem.

\- Cze… czekaj… - wykrztusiła. – Zaraz sam… będziesz się… śmiał.

\- Ale co się stało? – dopytywał się. – Co cię tak rozbawiło?

Chwycił jej dłoń, którą trzymała na jego ramieniu. Od razu spoważniała i spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach wciąż lśniły łzy.

\- To ty – szepnęła i znów zaczęła chichotać.

\- Co ja? – Nie zrozumiał.

Stał osłupiały, wciąż trzymając ją za rękę i nie rozumiejąc nic z tego, co się działo.

\- Marinette?

\- To ty, Adrien – wykrztusiła. – Ty jesteś tym kolesiem.

I znów zaczęła się śmiać. Tym razem dołączył do niej. Zrozumiał. I przypomniał sobie, co parę dni temu powiedział mu Plagg. Wywołało to w nim kolejny wybuch wesołości. Stali tak na środku pokoju, trzymając się za ręce i śmiejąc do rozpuku. A co spoważnieli, rozśmieszali się samym spojrzeniem.

\- Masz pojęcie, jak strasznie to jest pokręcone? – spytał Adrien, gdy wreszcie trochę się opanowali.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, bo już mnie brzuch boli ze śmiechu – wykrztusiła Marinette. – Pewnie, gdyby to nie było takie pokręcone i śmieszne, to nigdy bym ci nie powiedziała!

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wstydziłabym się.

\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył. – Ja ci powiedziałem, co do ciebie czuję.

\- Powiedziałeś, co czujesz do Biedronki. I jako Czarny Kot. Jako Adrien nic mi nie mówiłeś. Mnie jako mnie, Marinette. – sprostowała.

\- Ty mi nie powiedziałaś nic. Ani jako Biedronka, ani jako Marinette – wypomniał jej.

\- Zawsze coś mi stanęło na przeszkodzie. – Westchnęła. – Najczęściej była to moja wrodzona nieśmiałość. I strach…

\- Strach?

\- No, przed odrzuceniem.

\- A, taki strach. Też to mam.

\- W sumie to dałam ci kosza… - przypomniała sobie.

\- Mam się odwdzięczyć? – zażartował. I zarobił kuksańca.

\- Zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę – przypomniała. – Chcesz się wycofać?

\- W życiu! – zaprzeczył. – Ach, i jestem ci coś winny – dodał, robiąc jeden krok w jej stronę. Dzieliły ich teraz już tylko centymetry.

\- Co takiego? – Spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

\- Wiesz… - Zarumienił się i spojrzał na nią nieśmiało. – Jak ci dawałem tę różę… to plan był taki, że cię pocałuję. Wiesz… nie w policzek… - dodał.

Marinette zaczerwieniła się.

\- Szkoda, że mi wtedy nie powiedziałaś, kto jest twoim wybrankiem – szepnął, patrząc jej w oczy z bardzo bliska. – Na pewno bym cię wtedy pocałował. Straciliśmy tyle dni… - Westchnął.

A potem pochylił się i ją pocałował. Ją – jako Marinette. Ale czy to miało teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

KONIEC 3


End file.
